


Guess I’ll Post This Old Piece??

by NotYourSugarDaddy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourSugarDaddy/pseuds/NotYourSugarDaddy
Summary: The 10th doctor and Rose accidentally end up on DS9. Wrote this in middle school 😬





	Guess I’ll Post This Old Piece??

"Odo to Captain Sisko."   
"Sisko here, go ahead Constable."   
"There's something very strange going on down here, I think you'd better come to the promenade."   
"I'll be right there. Dax, Mr. Worf, you're with me."   
*******   
From the moment they stepped off the turbo lift Worf knew there was something, just not right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was still on edge. It was a little too quiet, a little too deserted, and they were on a space station, so where was that breeze coming from?   
As they kept walking down the usually bustling walkway they began to hear... something. What was it? Not an alarm, or a warning, so much as a sort of announcement of somebody's arrival. Turning the corner he saw it. A big, ugly, strange blue box, slowly fading into sight.   
"What in the hell is that?" Sisko asked, anxiously.   
"I'm not sure. The tricorders can't even decide wether it's there or not. Some can give us defined edges and a center, some just one side, and some don't even register it." Odo explained, clearly puzzled.   
"Well is there any record of this kind of thing happening, or have you ever seen anything like this before?" Jadzia offered as a suggestion.   
"No, I've never seen anything like it and I haven't had time to check any records, but I doubt this is a frequent occurrence." Odo mused.   
All of a sudden the whirring and fading and wind stopped, and it seemed as if time itself had stopped. Each of the Bajoran and Starfleet security officers took cautious looks around at each other. Odo gave them the okay, and they each took one or two timid steps forward before (somewhat) fearlessly making their way up to the... Thing, and started to scan it.   
“'Public Call Police Box'. Why, that's from earth in the 1950's!" Said Dr. Bashir as he 'joined the party'.   
“What makes you say that, Doctor?" Inquired Sisko.   
"Doctor! Did someone say Doctor?! No need to worry! I'm the Doctor and I'm here! What's the emergency?" A man with an accent burst out of this 'Public Call Box' and onto DS9, a little too enthusiastically. In fact, he was so enthusiastic that a few of the security officers tumbled to the floor in surprise. This strange man began prancing around as if he owned the station.   
The promenade was silent. It seemed nobody knew what to say. After a few seconds Capt. Sisko stepped forward and opened his mouth to introduce himself when-   
"Bit shy, are you then? What's the matter? Dalek got your tongue?" The man turned around to face the Captain. "Oh! I interrupted you, didn't I? I'm sorry 'bout that! Go on then, speak if you so wish to do. You know, I've always wanted to say that! 'If you so wish to do'. It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"   
Captain Sisko took a nervous glance back at Jadzia, who gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko, welcome to Deep Space Nine. And may I introduce-"   
"You may. Oh, that was a rhetorical question, wasn't it? I'm sorry! Well, keep going then!" "Thank You. May I introduce my head of security, Constable Odo, my chief science officer, Commander Dax, my chief tactical officer, Commander Worf, and my head medical officer, Dr. Bashir!" He spoke to the stranger with enthusiasm, which seemed to be contagious. After all, this could be first contact with a new species.   
“Doctor! You're a doctor, Dr. Bashir! Did you know that? 'Course you knew that! What a stupid question! But hey, you're a doctor! I'm a doctor! We're both doctors!" Was this man mentally impaired? Reason did seem to point that way.   
"Well, then, I suppose I should introduce my crew! Well, um, right! Yeah, let's see. Well, there's me! I'm The Doctor! And then there's Rose! Wait a minute, where's Rose? Rose? Come on out an' have a look-see, yeah?" The Doctor said as he stuck his head back in that Police Box of his. "This is Rose Tyler, everyone!" Said The Doctor as he pulled his head out of the box, followed by a blonde who, as far as Worf could tell, was a normal Human female.   
"Rose Tyler, this is Captain Sisko, Constable Odo, Commander Dax, Commander Worf, and Doctor Bashir! He's a doctor, too! Oh, and of course the accompanying anonymous henchmen. Hello, anonymous henchmen!" He nearly shouted, smiling and waving enthusiastically at the security team, who began slowly backing away.


End file.
